


Tal Vez

by Takibet937



Series: Cursilerías en época canon. [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takibet937/pseuds/Takibet937
Summary: Trabajo original de: kjack89Enjolras y Grantaire descubren que compartir estadía se les da sorpresivamente bien.
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: Cursilerías en época canon. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731703
Kudos: 1





	Tal Vez

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179577) by [kjack89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjack89/pseuds/kjack89). 



> Notas del autor: Nada me pertenece. Excepto mis errores tipográficos. Pequeñas bestias que son. 
> 
> Notas del traductor:  
> Dejo el enlace del original:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/71068

La vela goteó en el codo de Enjolras que rápidamente se contrajo, la cera líquida se había sobrepasado de su cuenca y goteaba encima del escritorio de Enjolras lentamente, constantes gotas caían al tiempo que sonaba el stakch de la pluma de Enjolras contra su pergamino. Estaba encorvado sobre su escritorio, su chaleco arrugado, tinta manchando sus manos. Círculos oscuros contornean sus ojos, y su normalmente sedoso cabello caía inerte sobre su cara, después de numerosos intentos por peinarlo lejos de sus ojos.

Enjolras ha estado escribiendo desde la tarde, trabajando en un texto para unos nuevos folletos, uno que habla sobre los trabajadores parisinos. La idea había surgido desde la reunión de la noche anterior y sentía que si no ponía sobre el papel explotaría. Nunca pensó que de hecho hace bastante había pasado la media noche, llegando casi a las tres de la mañana, si Enjolras cera de la vela servía como indicador.

Tan absorto se encontraba en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera noto que Grantaire empujo la puerta de su recamara, camino hasta su cama y se lanzó en ella, levantando una ceja mientras miraba la encorvada espalda.“Debo admirar su dedicación, incluso los más necios necesitan dormir.”

Enjolras saltó por la sorpresa de un repentino sonido volcando casi el tintero y luego su vela. “Grantaire!” dijo exaltado, girando alrededor. “Usted me ha asustado.”

Grantaire contuvo una risa y volvió a acostarse en la cama de Enjolras. “Usted ha estado trabajando todo el día, mi amigo, y me he decidido no interrumpirlo por algo de tan poca importancia como la comida, pero he decidido abogar por el sueño. Después de todo no podemos permitirnos tener un líder cansado.”

Enjolras rodó lo ojos y se volteó hacia su escritorio, juntando todos sus papeles. “Yo no deseo descansar, Grantaire, no con todo el trabajo que me falta por hacer.” Se volteó despacio para mirar Grantaire. “¿Podría retirarse de mi cama? ¿No?”

Grantaire rodó hacia el otro lado y le sonrió a Enjolras. “No. Usted va a tener que venir hasta acá y removerme usted mismo.”

Enjolras asintió y rodó los ojos, mirando una pila de papeles en su escritorio. La interrupción de Grantaire le había recordado lo cansado que en realidad estaba. “Yo… Yo supongo que podría continuar en la mañana,” dijo a regañadientes, se levantó del escritorio y se estiró antes de cruzar hacia la cama para empujar a Grantaire.

Grantaire aterrizó suavemente en el piso, riendo de forma delicada mientras Enjolras se quitaba la corbata y el chaleco, dejando solo su camisa y pantalones.“Este es un buen chico,” Grantaire dijo despacio, levantándose y limpiando su ropa con las manos.

Una vez Enjolras estuvo acostado en la cama, Grantaire se agachó para tomar la manta y llevarla hasta los delgados hombros de Enjolras. “Buenas noches, Enjolras,” Grantaire susurro, volteando para irse.

Enjolras atrapó su mano. “Grantaire… ” empezó, pero cuando Grantaire se giró hacia él, lo que sea que le fuera a decir parecería atorado en su garganta. En vez dejó caer la mano de Grantaire y murmuró, “Buenas noches.”

"Buenas noches," Grantaire repitió, cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, dejando a Enjolras que observó la puerta por un largo tiempo.

**************************************** 

El tiempo pasaba con Grantaire y Enjolras compartiendo sus comodidades, Enjolras notó más y más que Grantaire parecía determinado a cuidar de él. Parecía que no había día en donde Grantaire no obligará a Enjolras a abandonar cualquier trabajo que estuviere haciendo para una comida completa, muy seguido preparada por el mismo Grantaire, incluso si era algo tan simple como pan y queso.

Grantaire parecía inmune a las protestas de Enjolras cuando decías estar ocupado o tener trabajo pendiente. Más de una vez se encontró a sí mismo siento arrastrado por todo París en busca de de la botella de vino perfecta para acompañar la cena, o bien buscando algún pequeño y cálido café que Grantaire juro haber visto en algún lado cierto día. 

Enjolras podría haberse resentido por las constantes interrupciones en su día normal de trabajo si no fuera por el hecho de que, tan renuente como podría admitirlo, se encontró a sí mismo más concentrado cuando estaba relajado, y vagar por los alrededores de París, riendo con Grantaire, parecía justo la mejor forma de relajarse.

Pero había más que eso. Cuando Enjolras había invitado a Grantaire a vivir con él, había sido estrictamente dos amigos compartiendo lo necesario. Pero ahora… 

Ahora había algo más doméstico en la todo el asunto que Enjolras nunca podría haber previsto, pero no podía encontrar algo que no le gustará. El hecho era que el arreglo se había convertido en algo un tanto comfortable, en algún punto, cuando Grantaire merodeaba alrededor de la recámara de Enjolras, silbando mientras juntaba la ropa sucia para lavarla, Enjolras apenas lo notaba, algunas veces Grantaire le quitaba su chaqueta o chaleco para recordarle que llevaba el mismo chaleco por varios días seguidos. 

No obstante por mucho que Enjolras encontrará muy confortable el arreglo, el no poder ayudar lo hacía sentir como si tomara ventaja de la generosidad de Grantaire. Después de todo, parecía que Grantaire estaba haciendo todo por Enjolras, y Enjolras…

La única cosa que Enjolras había hecho era proveer a Grantaire una casa temporalmente. 

El pensamiento lo asaltó un día mientras estudiaba un texto en el café, y se congeló en su puesto. ¿Todo eso era un intento de Grantaire para pagarle a él? Si era así, especialmente a los ojos de Enjolras él había hecho más que suficiente, Enjolras no merecía recompensa por poner a su disposición aquello que poseía y estaba dispuesto a proveer. 

Sabía que tenía que rectificar las cosas con Grantaire tarde o temprano, así que abandonó su texto, y se apresuró hacia su hogar. Encontró a Grantaire en la cocina que levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a Enjolras con las mejillas rosadas por la brisa otoñal. “Enjolras!” Grantaire dijo alegremente. “No lo esperaba tan pronto. Estaba haciendo panqueques para nuestra comida de esta noche.”

Enjolras sintió su boca abriéndose bobamente ante la vista de Grantaire batiendo la masa para los panqueques, salpicando el piso polvoriento, su chaleco e incluso un poco su cara, tenía masa en su mejilla. Cerró su boca de un solo chasquido, y atrajo para sí una silla de la mesa. “Ah, eso está… Eso está bien,” murmuro distraídamente. “Yo deseo discutir algo con usted, algo de suma importancia.”

"Discuta entonces," Grantaire le dijo desconcertado. "Yo escucharé, e incluso prometo no interrumpir demasiado."

Enjolras frunció el ceño suavemente y respiro profundo antes de hablar. “Yo no quiero que mal interprete esto con ser desagradecido, la verdad es todo lo contrario. Pero usted - usted no necesita hacer todo esto por mi: la cocina, la limpieza, todo. Yo solo… No creo que usted me lo deba, que haya alguna deuda que deba pagar.” Enjolras Empezó un poco extraño, pero continuó un poco más confiado. “Yo no he hecho más por usted que lo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera de nuestros amigos, y el único pago que requiero es la continuidad de su amistad.”

Las manos de Grantaire permanecieron inmóviles mientras Enjolras hablaba, pero continuaron con la masa donde habían quedado, incluso con una sonrisa atravesando su rostro. “Esto no es ningún pago por qué me ha dado - en cambio usted insiste en lo contrario,” Grantaire le informó alegremente “¿Alguna vez se le ha ocurrido que tal vez disfruto tenerlo a mi cuidado? ¿Qué eso me hace sentir necesitado?”

Enjolras lo miró, de hecho, el pensamiento no se le había ocurrido en lo más mínimo. “¿Usted disfruta tenerme en su cuidado?” Repitió, hundiéndose en la silla diagonal a Grantaire.

Grantaire pensó que era mejor no mirarlo, preocupado como estaba con la masa para los panqueques, su sonrisa se ensanchó, “Si,” dijo simplemente. “Yo disfruto tenerlo a mi cuidado. Usted va a discutir conmigo, indudablemente, cuando yo diga que aportó suficiente a su preciosa causa, pero no lo voy a negar. Y este es el modo, yo soy capaz de ser útil, incluso si no es por nada más que mantener a noble líder alimentado, hidratado y descansado. Al menos cuando llegue el momento, usted no podrá decir que Grantaire no hizo nada por la revolución.”

Un bulto parecía crecer en la garganta de Enjolras y el parpadeo y miro hacia otro lado. Varios minutos después fue capaz de decir en voz alta. “Usted es mucho más útil para mí que esto, Grantaire. Pero si lo hace sentir útil, si usted lo disfruta… Yo no negaré que también lo he disfrutado. Ser cuidado por… ” se apagó, un sonrojo crecía en su mejillas tan determinado que no escapó de los ojos Grantaire. “Esto es mejor de lo que pensé que sería. Creo que haber pedido que se quedara acá es una de las mejores decisiones que alguna vez he tomado.”

La sonrisa de Grantaire era suave, estaba concentrado con las manos en el tazón. “Y lo quiera o no me sigo preguntando si usted ha sido tomado por la locura o algún desequilibrio, debo sugerir que vea a Joly mañana en mañana por una cura. Que empiezan a decir…” dudo y agregó rápidamente, “Gracias.”

Enjolras asintió, sus dedos golpeaban la mesa en un tamboreo rítmico, y después de dudar, preguntó cómo un extraño sonido saliendo de su voz, “¿Su oferta previa sigue vigente?”

“Cual oferta pre—OH.” Los ojos de Grantaire se abrieron, y el tazón se balanceó desde sus manos hasta la mesa donde estaba peligrosamente cerca al borde. “¿Seguramente usted no se refiere a la oferta de atender su cama? Debo admitir que esa oferta siempre va a estar vigente, pero seguramente usted bromea si se refiriere a eso.”

Una sonrisa levantó la comisura de la boca de Enjolras, y contuvo una risita. “Sí, me referencia a esta oferta, pensé en ella pero tal vez no de esa manera. Como las noches se hacen largas, parece beneficioso tener una fuente de calor, y económica, puede ser mejor utilizar lo que está naturalmente al alcance, que comprar carbón para la chimenea.”

“Por supuesto,” Grantaire dijo débilmente, su agarre al borde de la mesa se aprieta. “Económico y benéfico. Yo—si, por supuesto.”

Enjolras inclinó la cabeza como si entendiera listo para volver a su recámara, se detuvo cuando escucho a Grantaire llamándolo, “¿Qué quiso decir con ‘tal vez no de esa manera’? ¿Me atrevo a leer más allá de ese ‘tal vez’?”

Girando su cara hacia él, Enjolras le sonrió, una malvada, una sonrisa tan malvada que Grantaire nunca pensó que había visto en Enjolras, directamente hacia él o de alguna otra manera. “Tal vez,” Enjolras le dijo antes de desaparecer en su recámara, y Grantaire miro la puerta del cuarto cerrado por más tiempo del que le gustaría admitir.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias a tod@s por leer!  
> Si les gusta mucho, dejen su amor en la original también.


End file.
